


*My Name is Mia Smoak*

by ArrowOlicityAJ



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7 Speculation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ
Summary: This is canon conversation that takes place between Mia and William after they meet at the end of 7x13. This story will also parallels the relationship between Oliver and Emiko as half-siblings in the present day. Enjoy dear Arrow fans!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 6





	1. My Name Is Mia Smoak

The year 2037

“Come on! Don’t give me a reason to pull this trigger.” William looked at the blonde called Blackstar as he pointed the gun at her.

“You’re not gonna shoot me,” Blackstar says as she drops the knife.

“You sure about that?” William looks at her still determined.

“Because I’m Mia Smoak, Felicity’s daughter, and your sister.”

“Wait what?” William looked at her stunned.

“You’re my sister? “ I have a sister?”

“Unfortunately...yes. Our dad got around back in the day.” Mia looked at him with painful eyes as she rolled them.

“Yeah tell me about it, around...and never around me.”

“Dad and Felicity just left me. I’ve been alone for so many years. With no family accept my grandparents years ago. My mom was killed because of him….And well now I guess I have...you.”

William paused as the new information started to sink in.

“What do you know about Oliver and Felicity...mom and dad? Where are they? Why did I find dad’s bow on LiAn Yu? It seems like Felicity has sent me on a mission and she may have led me to you.”

“What’s going on...Mia?” Where is Felicity, my Dad?”

“It's too dangerous to talk now.” The two of us together... we have double targets on our backs. We shouldn’t be together and especially here. Who knows you’re here besides Dinah and Roy?”

“No one. Look just tell me what’s going on.... I heard that Felicity is dead.”

Ignoring him...“Does anyone know that Oliver is your father?”

“No.”

“If your last name is Smoak, that means my dad left Felicity too...again...right?”

“Look I can’t use the name Queen because of who my father is and was. It’s too dangerous. The name Queen puts a target on my back. My father is responsible for so much here. Look you have to get out of Star City. ...Did dad teach you how to fight?”

“Not really. He taught me some basic self-defense. Most of our time together was spent...well...not together. Dad was the Mayor of Star City and spent most of his time working and being the Green Arrow and then…. and then going to jail... for six months. Felicity sent me away to boarding school after we got attacked by Diaz while in Witness protection. Things were too dangerous for me in Star City. Dad was always trying to save the city and a normal life was never going to happen for me. I went to live with my grandparents in Central City. My life sucked then... and it still does now. I never really had a family. I was just the illegitimate and inconvenient child of a felon super hero.

“Wait..Our dad was the Mayor of Star City?”

“They never told you that?”

“Wow. No.” “What else do you know about my father that I don’t”

“I know that he became the Green Arrow after he spent five years trapped on an Island and various other places.” “I know that he has killed many people. But he is also a hero.”

“Dad was trapped on an island for five years?”

“...Dad has a half-sister named Emiko.”

“Wait Emiko is my Aunt?!” She realized.

“I know that he chose his life as the Green Arrow over me.” I tried to understand but…”

“Look, William, I know you think your life sucked and you resent your parents for doing what they did to you.” But they did the best they could. They talked about you all the time. They missed you so much. They tried to make our family work. She looked him in the eyes. At least you were a family with them ...even if it was a short time. I’ve spent my whole life running and fighting with them and on my own. I haven’t seen my father in years I have no idea what’s become of him and I have no idea where he is. I have no clue what normal even is. He failed me, ...and this city”

“So dad taught YOU how to fight huh?” What else did he share with you? How long did you live at home with them? Did Felicity teach you about code, and her... security system? Did Felicity send you away keep you safe?” He had so many questions.

“No I’ve always been with Felicity.” my dad would never let my mom and I be apart. And yes Felicity taught me everything she knows and my dad did the same.”

“Of course they did!!” You’re the biological child. And Felicity's ACTUAL daughter. The love child of the beloved Oliver and Felicity. They sent ME away and just left me...and YOU…” he paused as anger and resentment rising up.

“Wait just a second, you have no idea what my life has been like. Normal life as you know it in star City ended 25 years ago. There is no NORMAL for me. I’ve had a target on my back since I was born. You have no idea what it’s like to wake up every day and have to fight for your life.”

“So why don’t you just get out of here...away from all this in Star City.” William sat down as he looked around the bunker in its current condition with trees and plants and water everywhere.

“This place used to be so cool” he trailed off into his memory of sitting with Felicity at the computer and watching his dad fight.

“Let’s just say that Mom and I owe each other” She said

“For what?” I can’t say right now. It’s too dangerous.”


	2. *Discovering the past*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Mia discover a lot about their parents and their past as they are trapped in the bunker looking for the bombs. Dinah and Roy have to find Felicity in order to save them.

William and Mia discover a lot about their parents and their past as they are trapped in the bunker looking for the bombs. Dinah and Roy have to find Felicity in order to save them.

“Ok, at least we found the bombs. I have to disable them so that they can’t be accessed remotely.”

William looks at her with a terrified look. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Is my last name still Smoak?”

“Good point.”

Notes:  
(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
“Mia,” Roy looks at them with concern, “Where are the bombs? Felicity must have stockpiled the bombs here for the plan to level Star City. They’re somewhere here in the old bunker right?”

“That must be why your here too?” Roy continued.

“Are you involved in this?” William asks Mia.

Mia looks at them...“My mom’s in big trouble I need to get her out of this.”

“You shouldn't be here. Go Now!” Mia shouts angrily.

“What’s she done? Please tell us what’s going on”... Mia, we want to help her too, Dinah looks at her.

“ Enough...Canary!"..."Lot of good you’ve done around here...” “Leave. Your vigilante services are not needed here.”

“Mia, just tell us what you know.” Dinah pleaded with Mia.

“I can’t get into this right now, and honestly I don’t have all the answers. I’ve only been here in  
Star City for a short time.”

William started tensing up, “Where have you been?” And where the heck is Oliver and Felicity?!”

“Again, I don’t have all the answers but what I do know is we have to locate these bombs. We have only a short time to secure the explosives before anyone else gets here.”

“Mia, where have you been all this time? Why didn’t I know about you...that I had a sister?.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know...and you don’t want to know.” Mia glared at him with all too familiar eyes. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. She shared the same determined eyes as her mother. But boy did she seem to have her father’s skill in stubbornness.”

“She’s right William, Roy interjected, “As I told you on LianYu, going down this trail will lead to nothing but pain.”

Mia turned sharply to meet Williams' eyes. “You went to LianYu?”

“Yes, that’s where I found Roy and Dad’s bow and the hero symbol.”

She stood looking at him curiously. “Later,” Mia said to William. “We must talk about this later.”

“We have to help Felicity first, Please.”

“So what do we do?”

“My mom sent me here to disable the bombs before they get scattered to their designated places throughout the city.”

“Is Felicity planning to Level Star City?”

“Let's just say someone in the Glades government wants Star City leveled.” Those monsters want to get rid of the disease”. “The bastards built their fancy wall to keep out the slums.”

“So their holding Felicity hostage to do their dirty work,” Dinah states starting to understand.

“How did it come to this? What the hell happened?”

William followed Mia as she looked around the bunker.

“Wow.” Roy was shocked when he saw the mannequins that used to sit in the glass cases holding their suits, broken on the ground. On top of mannequins looked like remains of the Salmon ladder.”

”Here! Look! This is it!” Mia moved some vines and debris and hidden in all the overgrowth was a door.

“Here's the door.”

The door was completely hidden. Mia must have known exactly what to look for to find it.

“This is it.” Mia punches in a key code on a keypad. The tech was ancient but it still worked.

“How could that possibly still work?” William asked

“Felicity built this.”

"Do you really have to ask?" Mia glared at him with those determined eyes.

The door creaks open and the four go inside.

Dinah looks around, “I remember this. This is one of the new additions to the new bunker...when we rebuilt it after Diaz...and after Oliver got out of prison.”

They looked inside. Roy and Dinah looking like they had seen a ghost. So many memories of so long ago. The hidden room. Looking at each other they didn’t dare bring up the events of the past.

Through a narrow corridor, there was another door. Mia had to put in another access code.

“Let’s go.”

The door opens and the four walk through it.

“How big is this…”

Mia didn’t get to finish that question because suddenly the floor beneath them gave way and William and Mia are sent sailing down through the floor through a small narrow opening that led down to another floor.

“Mia, William, are you guys okay? “What’s going on?” Roy yells down at them."

Roy looking around in the narrow dark space, “I don’t see a way to get down there.”

“Ummm..., guys, I think we found the bombs!”

“Can you climb back up?” “Are you trapped” “Do you see a way out?”

Roy and Dinah could not see them through the floor opening but they could hear them.

“There’s a door but my code is not working for this one.” “We’ll worry about that later.”

“Ok, at least we found the bombs. I have to disable them so that they can’t be accessed remotely.”

William looks at her with a terrified look. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Is my last name still Smoak?”

“Good point.”

Mia got to work.

William couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Mia and Felicity. Felicity had certainly trained her well. He couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy. Felicity had trained him too but apparently not near the same as she has trained her own daughter. Mia had gotten to grow up with her mom and their dad. She seemed the perfect combo of the two-quick, bad-ass, and beautiful.

“Ok. I think I got it.”

“Now how do we get out of here?”

“Mia, is there any other way out of there?” she heard Roy yell from above?”

"Not that I can see."

Looking around Mia goes to the door and tries to power kick the solid door open.

“Wow, that’s some kick you got there!”

“My father taught me well.”

“I’ve got bad news. The only person who can get us out of here is...my mother.” She’s the only one that can access that door.

“Mia, Tell us where she is. We’ll find her.” Roy shouted from above.

“That’s not possible” She’s supposed to be dead. There’s no way I can tell you where she is. I’d be putting all of our lives and mother’s life at risk.”

“Mia where is your mother being held. Please, you have to let us save her as well as you and William. Your parents wouldn’t have it any other way. We could never leave you two”

“You can’t. You’ll never be able to get to her. And she’s the only person that stands between the complete desolation of Star City.” If they find out that she’s not working for them, they’re gonna kill her for sure.”

“You mean our mom has NOT turned into a big-bad after all?” She like a double agent?”

“She had to get on the inside to stop this. Plans to destroy Star City have been going on for years now.”

“So felicity must have sent me to Roy who led me to you...so we can help her stop all this?”

“...What about Oliver?”

“He’s been missing for a long time William. Nobody knows where he is. Not even Felicity.”

“Mia please!” Roy yelled down from above. “How can we get you guys out of there?” “Please just tell us where Felicity is. We will figure out a plan to get her here. There’s gotta be a way.”

“She’s somewhere inside the old building that used to be Merlyn Global”.” Mia shouted up as her voice echoing on empty metal walls.

Roy shouted down. “Wait...Merlyn’s supposedly been dead a long time. Is she working with Malcolm?”

"It's a long story" She sighed as she looked at him.

“Look I’m not sure... but I think Malcolm Merlyn is still alive. I think Felicity and Malcolm are on the same side working together to stop the people of the Glades from destroying star City.”

“Wouldn’t that be the most ironic thing ever,” Roy said out loud.

“You guys hang tight, we’re going to track her down. It might be a while.”

“Please be careful!” Mia yelled out “You have no idea who and what you are dealing with.”

“Oh I think we have an idea.” Roy shouted down. “ Did your parents tell you anything about team Arrow?”

Mia ignored the question from Roy as she started wandering around the musty room.  
William had taken a seat on a table that was sitting in the center of the room. His hands were on his face looking hopeless.

“Hey look at this,” Mia said bringing William back from his mini panic attack.

From inside a desk drawer, Mia pulls out tubes of bright red lipstick. Some red pens.

“These must be mom’s.”

Mia after finding nothing else of interest in the desk except maybe some star labs coffee cups started to explore the room even more.

“Is this a wheelchair?”

“Looks like it.”

“Who needed a wheelchair around here”

“Felicity.”

“What happened to my mom?”

“She never told you?”

“Mom doesn’t like to talk much about the past.” Everything reminds her of my dad.

“William, can you tell me what happened to her?”

“Sure.”

“The accident happened right after Dad had just proposed to Felicity. Dad was running for Mayor. They were attacked in the limousine. Felicity was paralyzed from the waist down from the attack”

“Holy hell!” How did she get her legs back?”

“Curtis Holt developed a chip that was implanted in her spine.”

“I had no idea...all this time!” Dad taught her to fight as well as me on LiAn Yu”  
That’s some piece of tech he developed!”

“In just a few days after the chip had been implanted she stood up and walked...actually she stood up and walked away from my dad. Left him. Broke the engagement.”

“What...why?” Mia was very drawn in the story she had never heard.

“He lied to her…about me.” Oliver found out that he had a son in Central City and was spending time there getting to know me. I was eight I think. He was afraid to tell Felicity about me and she found out on her own before he could tell her ...and confronted him.”

“Wow. She just walked out?”

“Literally.”

Mia listened intently as she continued to explore the room.

She couldn’t trust him...to trust her... enough to share everything with her.” It was totally ridiculous the whole thing...looking back on it.” They were so meant to be. Everyone could see it except their stubborn asses.”

“Oliver had a bad habit of making decisions for them all on his own without talking with her...and me”

“Well, what happened?” They ended up together…”

“They worked together as team arrow...the never really left each other” They just needed time I  
suppose. They led very complicated lives.”

“Felicity came to understand why he did what he did after she lost someone very important to her at the time. A guy she was dating was killed. She did everything to the extreme to see justice. Over time she understood Oliver for who he was at the core.”  
“…In fact, they got trapped down here in the bunker somewhere...kind of like we are... and nearly died before the team could figure out a way to get them out.”

“Then I came to live with Oliver after my mom was killed on LiAnYu”

“Please tell me all you know about LiAnYu” she glances at him curiously.

Ignoring her…”l got to know Felicity. She tutored me in math.” She was awesome. She understood me.” I understood why my dad was in love with her.”

“Pretty soon Felicity and my dad were married and I had a family.”

“What happened...you said you went to live with your grandparents…”

“Things were ok for a while. Dad stopped...or tried to stop being the Green Arrow so that he could focus on being a good father.”

“Then the FBI found out that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow”

“He eventually gave himself up in exchange for immunity for Felicity and the rest of Team Arrow. Once again making a decision without discussing it Felicity...or myself. He was so concerned about protecting us and the people that he loved that he didn’t think about anything else, what we wanted, or how it would affect us.”

Mia interrupted…”William come look at this!”

William couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a note written on the wall.

To whoever finds this…  
Oliver and I apologize for not being able to say goodbye  
We may not make it out of here.  
We love each other. We love William. Please tell him.  
Love Oliver and Felicity.

“Oh my God. This must be from when they were trapped down here before. This room must have been transformed with they rebuilt the bunker.”

“And they just left it the note written on the wall?”

“Why not?”

William stood up. “This is all so crazy!”

“William, what do you know about LiAn Yu?”

“I know it’s hell on Earth.”

“Why, you seem to be very interested in that God-forsaken island?”

“I used to live there.”

“Wait what?” he froze

“My dad took me there to train. We spent most of my childhood there.”

“Is that why you didn’t know about your dad being the mayor?”

“Yeah, wifi is kind of hard to come by there.”

“What about Felicity?” did she come as well?”

“She did, most of the time.” It was really hard for her to work there with no internet.

“LiAn Yu was the safest place for us most of the time.” We were always on the run and hiding.

“Wow Mia that’s crazy”

“Tell me what your life was like,” he said.

Mia stood up wandering around the room again.

“I don’t know William...I don’t really want to go into it…”

“Well..got anything better to do?”

“I was kept secret. No one knew Oliver and Felicity had a daughter. Only John Diggle knows about me,... and now you, Dinah and Roy.

“What about Diggle’s son Connor?” William asked.

“He doesn’t know who I really am.”

“If the press found out me as a baby we would have never survived. if they knew about me they would have been after my mom and me to get to my father.”

“My whole childhood was about hiding. As I grew older I became resentful and bitterly aware of how terrible my life really was. I never got to go to school. Never got to have boyfriends. Never had a place to call home. LiAn Yu is the place that I feel most at home believe it or not.”

“You have to hand it to our parents Mia. They gave up everything for you. They could have given you up for adoption to keep you safe and give you a normal life, but instead, they decided to raise you and love you. I’m sure it was a very difficult decision to make. They tried to do that for me- give me a normal life. But I chose to walk away.” ...He paused.

“In fact, when I walked away is probably around the time the Felicity found out she was having you.”

William was wandering around the room now.

“Mia, William!!!”

William stood shocked to hear Felicity’s familiar voice coming from above!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts!! Thanks for reading!


	3. *Brothers and Sisters*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the present day. Emiko reveals answers to many of Oliver's questions. This is a scene similar to one that I predict will happen in 7x14 entitled "Brothers and Sisters". After having the revelation of William and Mia as half-siblings in the future, we will see the parallel with Oliver and Emiko in this chapter. Enjoy My Friends!!!

Set the present day. Emiko reveals answers to many of Oliver's questions. This is a scene similar to one that I predict will happen in 7x14 entitled "Brothers and Sisters". After having the revelation of William and Mia as half-siblings in the future, will see the parallel with Oliver and Emiko in this chapter. Enjoy My Friends!!!

Notes:  
This chapter is also published as a One Shot entitled Brothers and Sisters,  
I enjoyed writing this chapter! Your comments and kudos keep me motivated to keep writing!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text  
Chapter Text  
“Lady Green Badass Arrow is here”

Oliver Queen jumped up startled.

“Shi…”

It had been several weeks since Felicity set up the DNA reading security system. Oliver certainly took pride in Felicity's brilliant and amazing work. While he was very appreciative of the increased security, it was taking some time to get used to. Oliver was used to relying on nothing more than his fine-tuned natural instincts to detect someone’s presence.

As he went to the door, Oliver couldn’t help but to smile at Felicity's “name” for Emiko. He would never tire at her sense of humor.

“Hi.” Oliver greeted Emiko with a timid smile.

Emiko, not returning his greeting, only a simple “Oliver,” and a firm nod.

“Your wife, Felicity…”

“She had to follow up with the doctor.” “She should be home later.”

“I heard about...Stanley.” I’m sorry Oliver.

“Yeah.” Oliver Queen sat across from Emiko in the condo’s living room. “Me too.”

“Emiko, thanks for agreeing to meet with me today. This means a lot to me.”

Emiko looked up at her half brother giving him a confident nod. She certainly recognized her father as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't help to feel both pain and regret toward Oliver. The pain of their father's sins, but also regret of not contacting her half-sibling sooner.

“Learning that I have a sister, I can’t tell you the joy this brings me.” “But, Emiko, what my father did to you and your mother was unforgivable.”

“I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am on behalf of my family.”

Oliver paused and looked downward, choosing his words carefully.

“My mission here in star city started with righting my father’s wrongs. Emiko I want to make things right. I know I can never give you back what my father stole from you but If you would like...I would like to be a part of your life. And I will always look out for you”

“I’ve lost my father, my mother. Thea is gone. William is gone now. Having you in my life…this is kind of feels like a chance for redemption in so many ways.”

“Thea?”...Emiko looks up at him at the sound of her name.

Oliver continued...“Emiko I know this is not easy for you but…I have so many questions.”

“Oliver, I don’t...I can’t....”

"I'm sorry Emiko," giving her a look of concern.

“If your not ready to talk...”

Emiko paused a took a centering breath.

“For so long I have equated the name Queen with so much pain.” It’s going to take me a while to get past that.”

“I completely understand,” he said as he looks up at her.”

“Emiko, I have some questions.”

Oliver, similarly, took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

“Why are you copying me as the Green Arrow?”  
“People are calling you the New Green Arrow.”...He couldn’t stop there. “Who trained you?” Why are you getting justice for your mother... NOW?”

“Look, Oliver, it’s been a long journey to get to where I am now. I have been trained by someone I have come to admire very much. My friend was there for me when no one else was. ...I don’t know what I would have done. As I walked in the shadow of death and despair, I was not alone anymore and I appreciated every day that we trained together.”

“When you were in prison, the city also needed saving. I used the opportunity while going after my mother’s killer to ‘fill in for you’.”

“Emiko are you going to continue being a vigilante?” I can see about getting you deputized.”  
I don't want you to end up in jail.”

“Oliver continued on. “I’ve seen you in action. To do the things that we do requires a very specific kind of training. Your training must have come from someone that I am connected to or someone from my past.”

“Emiko, you have to tell me about your friend that trained you. I know from experience that the kinds of people that...know what we know...can be very dangerous.” Please Emiko, I’m on your side. I owe you so much. Please, for everyone’s protection.”

“Oliver you don't owe me anything. I chose this life because I had to. It has nothing to do with you, and I certainly don’t need to be part of your team.”

Emiko looked up Oliver.

“Carrying fatherly hatred too, my friend wanted nothing to with the man or his ways even though he was a fierce teacher of fighting. My friend only wanting to carry on the good that was learned from fighting with a true warrior and hero.”

“My friend met me on the street one day last year; saw me fighting for my life. Not a physical fight but more of an emotional/psychological one. I was at rock bottom.”

“ I was so overcome with grief about my mother and carried such anger against my father Robert Queen and the life he so selfishly left us with. I still am. But now I have a focus and a mission."

Emiko took a deep breath and continued.

“My friend helped me to channel my anger, helped me gain the training I needed to fight my emotional battle as well as a physical one that I have now taken on. I’ve learned to fight for my life, emotionally and physically.” I have gained tremendous strength in so many ways. My friend, after experiencing similar pain and loss, also proved to me that justice sometimes requires a person to take it into their own hands.”

“Grateful to have found me, this friend also let me know that helping me, was helping them with the sins of the past and family’s past.”

“Oliver, this friend means so much to me. I was found at the right time and it was as if that was their only purpose at the time- to be with me.”

“Emiko, I’m so glad you had someone in your life like that. It pains me so much that you had to go through what you did. I don’t know what I wouldn’t have done without my family.” Please know that you will have me now...and Felicity...if you want.”

“But please... I need to know who your friend is. I will keep your secret. You have my word. It’s important that I know. Now that the two of us are in contact, I need to know about any potential threats.”

“Oliver I’m not sure it’s a good idea…And I don’t really know much about who she is or even her full name. She wanted to keep her identity secret.”

Oliver looked up at her and felt his muscles tense as he heard her say “she.”

He could only think of two people it could be  
was is it Talia, or Sara?

“Oliver her name is Thea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you miss Arrow??!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while in the midst of season 7. I thought it could be an interesting re-release. I've been updated and editing some of my earlier works now that I have lots of time to do so! Leave a thought or a message!! I would love to hear from you!


End file.
